Christmas Eve
by shslsteel
Summary: Christmas Eve is such an important event for couples in Japan. For Tsurugi and Tenma, it is no different. BL; KyouTen


Christmas in Japan was quite a big deal, especially for couples. Sitting with your loved one and sharing such an intimate moment together was a great experience for many, and it was no different for a certain Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke. Every Christmas since junior high was spent simply as friends, until the junior year of high school. That moment was quite a gem in their many memories together, the first time they ever spoke their feelings out loud. And now, they were 18, ready to graduate high school. Yet, they still spent every moment of Christmas Eve together.

It had reached the point, where Aki-nee immediately rushed them back to Tenma's room after dinner with a wink, and a simple, "I'll leave you two to have your fun tonight. Just keep it down, alright?"

Tenma arrived in the room with a slight blush on his face, while Tsurugi was just a tiny bit out of place. Just a tiny bit.

"Tenma, you do understand what Aki-nee was suggesting, right?" The blue haired male tilted his head. Tenma, in response, nodded. An awkward silence hung over them.

"You know, Tenma." Tsurugi picked up where he left off, "I wouldn't mind, especially if it's you. But, if you don't want to, then I can wait. I'll stay and wait right here."

Tsurugi sat down on the bed next to Tenma, placing his hand over the small boy's own. Slowly, Tenma looked up to him, a soft blush on his face, "Tsurugi, I think I'm ready. Only if it's you, though. Because I know I want you to be in my life, forever."

"Forever." Tsurugi echoed, a bit surprised. Was his little soccer nerd actually ready for this?

As if it was a signal, Tenma was pushed onto his own bed, Tsurugi on top of him. Tsurugi inched his face closer, closing the space between them as their lips met. Their tongues battled for dominance, and, as the usual, Tsurugi won. Slipping his tongue inside Tenma's mouth, the small brunette sucked softly on it. Softly grunting, Tsurugi shifted his hips on Tenma's, causing their kiss to be broken as the smaller boy gasped.

"More, Tsurugi, more." He pleaded, as the boy in question began to undress Tenma, starting with his shirt. Sliding it up in a swift motion, Tenma arched his back to give Tsurugi more ease. With a smirk, the bluentte threw the shirt off, flinging it to the other side of the room. He lowered his face to the boy's left nipple, licking it once, just to get a reaction. Hearing a soft moan, he continued flicking the hard bud with his tongue, his other hand moving to the opposite nipple and pinching it playfully.

"Tsurugi, you butt, hurry up." Tenma just barely manage to gasp the words out, as Tsurugi trailed kisses down the boy's body, stopping at his pants. Looking up for confirmation, the bluenette saw Tenma's bright red face and barely opened eyes. Seeing that as confirmation enough, Tsurugi grabbed the end of his lover's pants, pulling them down to leave Tenma in only his underwear. He kissed around the spot, slowly getting closer to a bulge in the smaller boy's pants. Quickly, he pulled down the remaining piece of clothing, only to see Tenma's member stand up, almost proudly.

"Hm, someone is quite happy to see me." Tsurugi said, as he placed his lips on the tip of his boyfriend's cock. He slowly took in the length, as Tenma moaned in delight.

"A-ah, this is your first time, isn't it? Then," Tenma interrupted his own sentence with a moan, "Oh! Why are you so good?"

Tsurugi barely chuckled around Tenma, the vibration from his throat a turn on in its on way. He continued pleasuring Tenma with his mouth, until he felt a sticky substance start to come out. At this, he only worked harder, feeling more blood rush to his own member because of the sounds Tenma was making. Slowly unbuttoning his own pants, his hand slid into the inside of his boxers, feeling up his own erection. He continued, and was about to pull Tenma up when-

"Oh, god!" He felt Tenma suddenly hold onto Tsurugi's hair, shuddering under his touch. Feeling Tenma's cum flood into his mouth, Tsurugi sucked it all up. It was oddly good to him, as he took his mouth off the boy's erection and licked his lips. Smirking, he asked,

"Ready for round 2?"

Not even giving Tenma time to nod, Tsurugi pulled his pants down, only to reveal to Tenma his own member, standing huge and proud. Tenma stared at it, until Tsurgi pushed down on him, their bodies colliding. Tsurugi shifted and shifted, just enough to turn the two of them on. Smirking, he looked at Tenma, "Are you ready?"

With a simple nod for confirmation, Tsurugi used Tenma's cum as a lubrication, placing it on three fingers. Moving down, he spread the smaller boy's legs, just wide enough to place a finger in his hole. Hearing Tenma gasp in relief, he slid his finger in and out, eventually curling them up. Tenma tensed up, as the sensation was too much. Tsurugi suddenly took out his finger and placed it in again, this time with two instead of one. He heard Tenma moan, and was relieved to know that he was doing good. He continued this process, hearing Tenma gasp in pain at three fingers. He stopped for a second and looked up at the other boy.

"You alright?"

Tenma covered his mouth and nodded, "J-just give me a bit to get used to it."

Tsurugi nodded, waiting until Tenma looked down at him with a nod because, _oh god, it actually felt good_. Tsurugi continued, sliding his fingers in and out until Tenma whined impatiently, obviously in the need for more. Taking the signal, Tsurugi pulled his fingers out completely, sliding them up and down his own member as a lubrication. He took Tenma's toned legs and positioned them wide enough to insert his own member. He entered Tenma slowly, letting the smaller boy get used to the feeling. Tenma gasped, and groaned.

"Wait, don't move." He told Tsurugi, adjusting himself and letting him get used to it. Tsurugi, on the other hand, didn't even take in the fact completely. He was inside the boy of his dreams. Both were panting and red from the heat, and Tsurugi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tenma call him.

Tsurugi looked to his love, to see him smiling. The taller boy nodded, and began to move, only getting turned on more as the sounds Tenma made went from pained gasps to _holy crap, Tsurugi this is amazing_. Moans and pants were heard around the room, until Tsurugi paused and tried to position himself in the right spot. If only he could find it. Thrusting once more, Tenma gasped. He looked at Tsurugi and pleaded,

"More, more! Tsurugi, please."

Tsurugi obeyed Tenma's instructions, hitting his boyfriend's prostate over and over again, until Tenma was reduced to simply seeing stars. He called out Tsurugi's name as a sticky substance came out of him, splattering over their stomachs. At that, Tsurugi knew he was close too. He groaned, thrusting again,

"Tenma, can I- can I cum inside?"

Tenma nodded and Tsurugi released his essence inside the boy, warming up his insides. Tenma moaned at the feeling, some of it dripping out his hole, as Tsurugi shuddered and came to a stop. He sighed, as Tenma flipped them over so that he was on top. He slowly got off of Tsurugi's member, moving instead to lay beside him. He closed his eyes and snuggled up to the bigger boy, and softly whispered.

"I love you, Tsurugi."

Tsurugi smiled softly at his love, and whispered back.

"I love you too."


End file.
